Face down
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Sasuke's last goodbye... or is it? Mostly an angsty oneshot about Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasuke. Spoilers if you don't read the manga, I'm putting it here too. SasuNaruSasu.


"This is my last goodbye," Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto closed his eyes

A/N: Well, my first NaruSasu fic. Most people start with a NaruSasu fic… I had to force myself to write one. Though, I'm having an emo day I cry almost all the time --', so I felt like writing an emo fic.

The title is a song title by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

This story is dedicated to randomly – Jessyl – because she's one of my best friends in this world, she's my muse and she's a part of my evil plotbunny of doom, and because I am leaving her in August.

**Warnings: A little blood, spoilers if you don't read the manga, and Sasuke's OOC. I think. Character death.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters in this story. I do not own the words that are shed between Naruto and Iruka about Jiraiya, they are to be find in the last chapter of the manga.**

"_This is my last goodbye," Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto closed his eyes. A tear ran down his cheek, and a cold thumb catched it, and whiped it away. Strong arms wrapped around the blonde nin, and a soft cheek was pressed against his own._

"_It doesn't have to be," Naruto mumbled, his arms hanging down his sides. Sasuke hugged him tighter, before he let him __go. He looked down at his past, which was shaped as a blonde ninja, dressed in orange clothes. Blue eyes were looking back at him, sadness clearly visible in them. Another tear ran down his cheek, but this time, Sasuke didn't catch it. He just turned around, and walked away._

"_Goodbye, Naruto. This is my last goodbye."_

--

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up, and saw Iruka coming towards him. He looked down at his feet again, the icecream hanging loosely in his hand. Iruka sat down on the bench next to Naruto, and looked at him.

"I heard about Jiraiya." They fell silent again. Naruto didn't look up: the news still hurt like a fresh wound. But then…

"I wanted… him to always watch me… I wanted him to see me become Hokage… all he ever saw was me being totally uncool… and I…" He stopped. It was too painful.

"Jiraiya always praised you. He always spoke of you proudly, as if you were his own grandson." Naruto looked up and at Iruka, who was smiling slightly. He had his own memories with Jiraiya. "He believed you would take his place. He never doubted you would become a great Hokage." Iruka got to his feet.

"He was always watching you… Even now, he still is, somewhere. He wouldn't praise you just to try and cheer you up when you were down. So…" Iruka walked over to Naruto, and sat down in front of him.

"Just be the same old you he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever!" Naruto looked up, and Iruka smiled at him.

"…" Naruto couldn't speak.

"You're the awesome apprentice of one of the 3 ninja." Iruka took Naruto's iceream as he said it, and broke it in two. He handed one part to Naruto, and took the other himself. Naruto took it, waited, and smiled a little.

"Thanks… Iruka."

--

"Naruto," a voice breathed, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He had finally fallen asleep, thoughts about his godfather had bothered him for several days. But someone was in the room, and that someone was caressing his face gently, while whispering his name. Naruto slowly tipped his head to the side, following the voice. Black eyes looked at him through black hair, and Naruto swallowed.

"Sasuke," he answered, and the dark figure bent down to embrace him. Naruto didn't hug him back: he was drained of every emotion he had ever felt, and he was exhausted. A hand ran through Naruto's hair, massaging his sculp softly.

"I lied." Naruto opened his eyes again, and tried to break the embrace to look at Sasuke. But the Uchiha held him tightly, and didn't allow him to move.

"When?" Naruto asked, and a pair of soft lips were pressed against Naruto's ear, hot breath making it wet.

"When I said it was my last goodbye. I lied." Naruto swallowed, and closed his eyes once again. He had finally stopped crying one day ago, but now he started again. Sasuke layed him down on the bed again, still holding his arms around his old best friend. When Naruto looked up at him, he smiled.

"Where are you going now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke stroke away a few hairs from his forehead. Then he stood up, and grabbed his sword.

"Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto. People say, that you're the number one ninja in surprising people… I say you're everything." Sasuke's hand moved so fast, Naruto couldn't stop him. Blood was splatted over his face, as Sasuke's limp body fell to the floor. This was really the last goodbye.

_Fin._


End file.
